


don't blame me (because I can't help where I come from)

by Queen_Of_The_Pen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THIS IS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not sure where this is going, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Slow To Update, Teen Peter Parker, This Is STUPID, Title from an Amanda Palmer song, but other chapters will be longer, first chapter is short, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Pen/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Pen
Summary: There was a crash-Screams-And then, nothing.





	don't blame me (because I can't help where I come from)

He doesn’t actually remember how and when it happened, but he was young, just turned five. In fact, it was his birthday, and they were driving home from his friend’s house. He was chattering excitedly about something.

There was a crash-

Screams-

And then, nothing.

Though he doesn’t remember that day, or anything before it, he remembers almost everything after. 

He remembers getting his powers, curled up in a ball for days, sobbing and in pain.

He remembers training, how the first few times he got hit in the stomach and coughed up blood and eventually learned to dodge- and then, to hit back. 

He remembers growing up, taught not to have thoughts other than to obey, to complete any mission he was given.

And ten years later, it’s stuck.

He is not Peter Parker, he is Spider-man. He hasn’t thought to think otherwise in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is spidersbian, follow to watch me never post ever


End file.
